The book
by misticalcookie
Summary: *Spoilers for Mockingjay*  Here is the book that Katniss and Peeta wrote about everyone who died.  On Hiatus
1. Primrose Everdeen

The book

Written by Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark with help by Haymitch Abernathy

* * *

"Lady licking Prim's cheek

My father's laugh

Peeta's father with the cookies

The color of Finnick's eyes

What Cinna could do with a length of silk

Boggs reprogramming the Holo

Rue poised on her toe, arms slightly extended, like a bird about to take flight"

-From Mockingjay.

* * *

This idea has been rattling around in my head for the past week. So I finally took the time to sit down at my computer and I let my fingers hash it out. I think they did a pretty good job.

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**

As lovely as the primrose for which she was named. I called her my little duck and I took care of her for her whole life. When her name was called during her very first reaping, I took her place. I promised her that I would come back for her, and I did. I survived the games and I was able to hold her in my arms again. I wish I still could.

Prim loved life and animals, she was a healer, a lover, a sweetheart. She was smart and gave very good advice, I should have taken it more often.

All of my favorite memories are of her. But several in particular stand out.

She had a goat, Lady, who would lick Prim's cheek. I brought Lady to Prim, she was in terrible shape and it was almost certain that she would die. But Prim was stubborn and wouldn't hear of it, she took care of that goat like it was her own baby and she nursed Lady back to health.

Then there was Buttercup, oh how I hated that old cat, but he's now buried underneath the primrose bushes outside of the house. He had a face that only a mother could love, and how Prim loved him.

She was a special girl, and held a special place in my heart.

I miss you Prim.

I could fill up pages upon pages just on Prim, but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else who lost their life because of the Capitol.


	2. Mr Everdeen

The book

Written by Katniss Everdeen and _Peeta Mellark_ with help by **Haymitch Abernathy**

* * *

"Lady licking Prim's cheek

My father's laugh

Peeta's father with the cookies

The color of Finnick's eyes

What Cinna could do with a length of silk

Boggs reprogramming the Holo

Rue poised on her toe, arms slightly extended, like a bird about to take flight"

-From Mockingjay.

* * *

Mr. Everdeen

My father was the one who named my sister and I. He told me that I would never go hungry as long as I could find my namesake.

He was a coal miner, like all of the other men in the Seam, and he died in a mine explosion before my twelfth birthday.

When he sang, all the birds stopped to listen to him. He had one of those magical voices that even the most tone death person knew he was something special.

I remember how he would tell us stories at night. Bedtime stories, he called them. And they were magical. He made up everything as he went along. Sometimes the story was short, and it only took him one night to start and finish it. But other stories would take a week or longer for him to end it.

My father's laugh. It was an amazing thing. Sometimes I imagine that I can hear it. I'll hear it behind me, and I'll turn, thinking he's right behind me.

He was a lover of all living creatures. That's where Prim got it from. That's why I got stuck with Buttercup. But he also taught me how to use a bow and arrow, how to hunt. He taught me the circle of life. That we must respect all animals, but we can also use them to survive.

My father was a one-of-a-kind type of man. _Hey, what about me? _Peeta is too, but in a different way. _Aw, thanks, hey, what's that supposed to mean. _

I love you dad.


	3. Mr Mellark

The book

Written by Katniss Everdeen and _Peeta Mellark_ with help by **Haymitch Abernathy**

* * *

"Lady licking Prim's cheek

My father's laugh

Peeta's father with the cookies

The color of Finnick's eyes

What Cinna could do with a length of silk

Boggs reprogramming the Holo

Rue poised on her toe, arms slightly extended, like a bird about to take flight"

-From Mockingjay.

* * *

Mr. Mellark - _otherwise known as my father - _yes, but he's not my father, he's Mr. Mellark to me. - **Smartass.**

Mr. Mellark knew how to knead a perfect loaf of bread. He mixed the dough, proofed it, watched it rise in the stuffy room. Then he would shape it into loaves, let it proof again, then he scored it before putting it into the oven to bake.

Making bread is a terribly difficult thing to do. One must have patience, and Mr. Mellark had all the patience in the world, -_not when it came to my brothers. -_**Nobody had patience with them. -**_True. _This isn't about your brothers, this is about your father. -_Right, moving on._

Mr. Mellark was kind and cared about what happened to others in the District. When I was reaped, he brought me a tub of cookies and wished me luck. He was on my side, he was rooting for me.

He used to be in love with my mother, he would watch her walk down the lane to school in her pretty dress and dream about the day when he could marry her. He lost out to my father, which I am thankful for, because I have Peeta in my life.

_A Mellark finally got an Everdeen._

**Gross.**

_I miss you dad._

Thanks for the cookies Mr. Mellark, they were delicious, you had a real talent.


End file.
